


Hook Line And Sinker

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boating, Destiel - Freeform, Fishing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides to teach Cas another human pastime, fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Line And Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grandma for telling me the story to inspire this fic.

"I don't understand the concept and meaning of this Dean." Castiel cocked his head and watched as Dean baited the hook in front of him, it was Castiel's hook and he was trying to teach him something, but he didn't mind doing this for the angel.

"No meaning but fun Cas." Dean replied as he handed the angel the fishing pole and cast his own out.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel had been on the run for awhile, they were all undercover at this point at one of Bobby's safe houses which thankfully this one was very remote. It just so happened to be a cabin on a rather large lake. Dean had decided to teach Castiel yet another human custom, fishing. So there he and Castiel sat in a rickety old rowboat of Bobby's with snacks, bait, and two fishing poles.

"Why does the worm have to suffer so?" Castiel asked. "Is he in pain Dean?"

"Only for a few moments Cas," Dean explained. "Then he hits the water and it doesn't hurt him anymore."

"I do not wish to hurt innocent defenseless creatures such as worms Dean," Castiel stated, plain and simple. "I will not put an innocent worm on a hook."

"Well then Cas," Dean sighed, he was getting a bit frustrated with Castiel's good-hearted nature right about now. "How do you expect to catch any fish?"

Castiel looked to his left then his right and then his eyes settled on the lunchbox Dean had put the snacks for them in, Castiel didn't know why Dean had insisted in packing food for Castiel did not require substance, but either way it made Dean happy so who was Castiel to argue. Castiel reached into the bag and pulled out a marshmallow. Dean had packed a whole bag of the delicious miniature snacks. Castiel baited the hook like Dean had instructed him to and cast his line out as well, the first two times Dean had tried to show him how to do so he'd failed miserably, but Castiel was a fast learner.

"A marshmallow," Dean said a bit sarcastically. "And just HOW do you expect to catch any fish with a flipping marshmallow?!"

"Nothing is impossible Dean," Castiel said. "You fish with your worms and I'll fish with my marshmallows, we'll see if I catch anything or not?"

"I'd like to see you try." Dean laughed and went back to watching his line.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean had caught a total of five fish and Castiel had caught a total of fifteen. Dean had given the angel a major bitch face every time in and Castiel had merely only smirked. Pretty soon Dean was getting quite annoyed with Castiel's new found ability to catch fish and he decided to mess with him a bit. Dean started to shake the boat slightly so as to scare all the fish below them away. Castiel returned the bitch face Dean had used on him earlier and bumped Dean's fishing rod with his own once or twice. Dean had returned the "favor" by nudging Castiel too hard and causing him to lose his fish.

Dean was pretty satisfied with himself until he felt a cold slimy slap against his cheek. He looked over at Castiel who had a smirk on his face and at Dean's feet laid a fish. Castiel had thrown a fish at him.

"Oh real mature Cas," Dean chuckled. "I suppose you think you're funny don't you?"

"No," Castiel said. "Uriel is the funniest angel in the Garrison, ask anybody."

"Yeah well eat fish funny boy!" Dean exclaimed and threw one of his fish back at Castiel. He cheered in victory when it hit the angel smack dab in the face. Castiel grunted, annoyed. He threw yet another fish at Dean, this time it hit Dean in the chest.

The "Great Fish Battle" lasted all but twenty minutes before Cas pulled out the big guns. He used his angel mojo and suddenly Dean saw a rather pile of fish floating over his body.

"Oh no!" Dean said. "No way! Foul!"

Castiel smirked and dropped the fish on Dean, suddenly though the boat lurched with all the new added weight and started to flip sideways. Both men yelled in unison and suddenly a giant splash was heard. Dean surfaced first sputtering water and he paddled over to the overturned boat, he found Castiel hanging onto the boat for dear life. Marshmallows littered the water and floated everywhere around the pair.

Suddenly Dean let out an enormous laugh. Not just any laugh though, one of those deep belly laughs that was only heard every once in awhile from a person. Castiel smiled at Dean who was soaked from head to toe as well, he hadn't seen the hunter so happy in months.

"Way to go Cas!" Dean laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You scared all the fish away!"

"Well you started it!" Castiel laughed too. "You rocked the boat."

"You smell like fish Cas." Dean chuckled now, coming down from his high from laughter.

"So do you Dean." Castiel nodded and he found himself chuckling as well.

"Marshmallow?" Dean asked and plucked one of the white objects from the water. He tossed it up in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"No thank you Dean." Castiel smiled big, he let go of the boat accidentally for a moment and found himself unable to stay afloat. Dean felt the angel grab onto him and Dean didn't hesitate to hold him above the water.

"I suppose angels don't know how to swim." Dean cocked his head sideways trying not to blush; Castiel's lips were mere inches away from his now.

"It is not of import in heaven." Castiel sputtered a little and spit out some water.

"Well at least we caught some fish today," Dean laughed again; he was treading water trying to keep them afloat. "But I think I just caught the biggest fish in the lake and with my bare hands too."

"I am not a fish Dean, I am an angel." Castiel cocked his head, confused.

"It's a metaphor Cas," Dean chuckled and held the angel closer. "I know you're not a fish but I caught you, hook line and sinker."

Dean blushed again, but this time he gave Castiel a chaste kiss on the lips. Cas smiled and returned the kiss gently.

"I think I like being caught Dean." Castiel laughed. "Only next time, a marshmallow will work."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean smirked and playfully splashed Castiel, the angel and the hunter suddenly became lost in a world of their own in the water splashing and laughing while tiny little specks of white marshmallows floated all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
